Deceased
by JennyMNZ
Summary: Where there's war, there are casualties. Where there's death, there is mourning. Where there's mourning, there are tears and sadness.


**It's been a month since I rewatched the whole thing (ATLA/LOK) - I'm still not over the end - and I've been working on this "little" piece since then. I wrote and rewrote until I was completely satisfied - sort of. **

**So, I got this idea after LOK's ending, and it stuck in my head until I putted everything out. And despite being proud of my work - in a way - I know that Bryke's version is more likeable than mine, so I won't be surprised if I'm kicked out of the fandom for this... Oh yeah, I also guess I should apologize for it... Sorry guys... **

**Enjoy this one and feel free to correct my mistakes. :)**

**Oh, before I forget: WARNING! Major character death...**

* * *

_._

_Mas um dia a luz invadirá minha sombra._  
_Transitória vida dou adeus, __bem vinda eternidade.¹_

**_Oficina G3 - Lágrimas_**

**x**

It's dawn when they finally stop looking.

They had been searching for hours, not stopping even after it had darkened. They had been searching and digging all around the place, having the portal as their only source of light.

The others had gradually given up as their screams eventually dried out. The others just stood on the edge of the crater, resting and waiting as they remained silent while looking for her.

They were just wandering around the vines and around the spirits that were oddly silent. They were hanging on a thin thread of hope, refusing to stop searching.

But then the sun rises and they are finally able to see each other's faces.

Mako and Asami bump into each other first. She looks up and he looks down and they stare into each other's sad and worried eyes. A silent conversation goes on between them.

And suddenly they know.

They fall into each other's arms, and this hug is so different from the ones they had when they used to date, or the ones they had when they finally became friends, because now they both have tears in their faces and they both lost someone they loved and they both understand each other's pain, and they both know that this is too much.

They fall on their knees as their silent cry goes louder and louder. They cry on each other's shoulder and try to find a small comfort in this lonely, desperate moment.

All around them people stop. They hear them crying and they understand. They understand what happened and that there's nothing they can do now. So they stop and look down, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say, uncertain about the future.

Some of them cry out loud, some of them cry silently, some of them cry without tears. They all stay still for a moment. Some of them hug, some of them hold hands, some of them remain motionless. The only sound to be heard in this tragic moment is the melody of sobs and weeping, as their tears wash the battleground of the last stand.

Bolin is the first to move, stumbling forward and falling into Mako's and Asami's arms. The couple open their embrace and welcome him in, not able to say a word through the bitter tears. Is the Team Avatar hug, but this one feels weird because it's missing one person. And the three of them cry because it will always be like this from now on.

One by one the people move closer to the trio. Slowly they approach and also play a part in this sad embrace. Them hold on to each other and try to comfort the others and themselves, try to relieve the despair that the sudden lost of hope has brought upon them, try to make a sense in all the mess their lives are now.

They know they'll have to stand up and move on eventually, but they have no courage for it now. They have no reason for it.

They have no will.

All they have is sorrow, all they have is grief.

But they also have each other, and they all have her memory.

It's sad to know that she's gone, and it's sad to say it's frightening to know that they'll have to face the world eventually. But it is something to hold on to. Another thin thread of hope, that she'll never be forgotten.

The new Spirit Portal shines brighter for a moment, as the sun goes up through the remaining buildings in Republic City. They all now stand before the mark she left behind. Its beautiful yet sad colors seem to warm their hearts a little, but they can still taste the salty tears and feel the hole in their chests.

She marked the world just as she marked them.

She was Avatar Korra, the girl they watched to grow into such a beautiful and compassionate woman.

She was a hero, a lover and a friend.

She was the one who sacrificed her life to protect the ones she cared about.

She was the one they now cry for, as the Sun casts their shadows on the ground.

She was a legend.

And now she is dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before them she stands. But of course, they can't see her.

"I'm sorry, guys.", she whispers. A sad smile in her lips.

This ending wasn't the one she planned, but she would do everything again to achieve it. She would sacrifice herself over and over again for them, so she's happy that they're alive and safe.

They're going to be okay, she knows it.

Behind her Raava shines, waiting for her. Ready for the next journey they'll have, together.

Korra is ready too. So she looks up and sees her friends alive, she sees the city safe, she sees the world balanced.

She has no regrets.

Her job is done.

She leaves, and the portal shines brighter for a moment

"Goodbye.", she says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¹_But one day the light will invade my shadow._  
_To the transitory life I say goodbye and welcome eternity._

* * *

**And that, kids, is why you should never let me be a writer…**

**P.S.: Yes, I know that Korra was in the Avatar State when she jumped in front of the spiritual deadly laser, but let's pretend she turned it off in the last second, okay? (^_^)**

**P.S.S.: I totally understand if anyone hate me because of this.**

**P.S.S.S.: Yes, I'm a monster. No, I have no regrets. =D  
****  
**


End file.
